A prank never to be smurfed
by chibinekogirl101
Summary: When Hefty, Gutsy, and Grouchy get a prank played on them, they get revenge on Brainy. But when they learn that it was Jokey who played the prank after the event, how will thet save Brainy and stay out of trouble with Papa? WARNING: Miled violence.
1. We did WHAT!

_YAY MORE SMURFS! *ahem* I do not recomend any squeemish people read this for it has violence and graffic content! Just warning you._

A prank never to be smurfed.

Gutsy, Grouchy, and Hefty were storming through the village towards Brainy's house. They got a prank smurfed on them and they suspect Brainy is to blame. They kicked the door in and charged up to Brainy, who was wrighting one of his quotations. "BRAINY" They bellowed, Brainy swirling round to see them. "Uh, yea?" Brainy replyed shaking a little, seeing their anger. "How can you pull a stunt like that and STILL live with yourself?" Gutsy shouted, Grouchy kicking the door closed again. "What are you smurfing on about?" Brainy asked. "Don't act like you don't know!" Hefty stated. They all hurled for him as he was cort off gard. "Hey, what are you dong? HEL-mff" Brainy squirmed in the strong smurf's grip, Grouchy clamping his hand over his mouth and nose, not realizing he stopped Brainy's breathing "Don't, screem for help" Grouchy half whisperd. They wanted revenge bad. "Yeah, you don't want to smurf anymore trouble, do you?" Gutsy put in, brainy's muffled screems still continued on as the smurf's grip tightend, causing him to squirm more, and start kicking franticaly. Hefty had a tight grip on one of Brainy's sholders and arms, Gutsy had a tight grip on Brainy's other arm and head, while Grouchy had clamped Brainy's mouth and nose to stop his screeming and his other sholder. But, the smurfs didn't know their own strength. They knew they where the toughest smurfs in the village, but they never mesured their strength as they thought it wouldn't matter. Gripping tighter with all their strength, the smurfs only intended on scearing Brainy. But when Brainy stopped squirming, screeming and kicking, and his eyes slowley closed, blood oozing through their fingers, they all started to worry a bit. "Brainy?" Hefty asked, no answer. Grouchy, notesing there was something wrong, slowley removed his hand from Brainy's mouth, all the smurfs slowled released Brainy. "Brainy? Can you hear me?" Gutsy asked, worry in his voice. When he recived no responce, he shook Brainy slightly. Still nothing. Hefty lifted one of Brainy's limp bleeding arms and let go of it, it simply flopped to the ground. Grouchy checked Brainy's broken wrist for a puls in a mini panic. He felt Brainy's heart beat, but it was faint; Bearly there. He then checked his puls via the cheek, a little stronger, but still faint. "Oh, God" Grouchy whisperd, backing away a little. "What grouchy?" Hefty asked, worry written all over his face. "Oh, God we crushed Brainy" Grouchy whisperd, still stearing at Brainy's lifeless form. All the smurf's eyes widened in shock, they actually _crushed_ Brainy? A smurf? Sure he was smaller, but they never thought they had the strength to actually _CRUSH_ somesmurf. Jokey, who had whatched the whole thing from the window, jumped in. This action did not go un-notised as the three friend's heads all swung around to see the little prankster looking a little unhappy. "Oh man you really crushed Brainy?" Jokey asked in almost a whisper. The smurf's heads all gazed at the motionless smurf they had squeezed the life out of. "Oh man this is all my falt." Jokey stated. "What?" Gutsy asked. "I pulled the prank on you and fraimed Brainy as a joke, i never wanted to hurt anyfmurf. Really i didn't" Jokey said panicky. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "BRAINY, YOU IN THERE?" The smurfs heared Papa smurf's voice on the other side of the door. "Oh, God what do we do?" Gutsy asked in a panicky whisper. "We can't let Papa see Brainy like this, He's Papa's aprentis. We'll never get away with this." Hefty pointed out. They still heared papa knocking on the door, wanting Brainy to answer. "Then, lest run, now" Grouchy stood up and opened a window and pointed to the forest. Hefty stood and thought for a minuite before grabbing the lifeless bleeding Brainy and flinging him over his sholder and climbed out the window, Grouchy, Gutsy and Jokey not far behind, Brainy's head bobbing around as they ran.

_OOOHHH THEY CRUSHED BRAINY? I allways saw them as the strong smurfs, strong enough to de something like this out of anger. But it was JOKEY? where will they go now? All they got is a joker, an exersciser, a downer, a scottish, and an injured bespecticaled smurf. what will happen? You need to wait and see._


	2. Will he live?

_Back ^.^ Where will they go? lets find out XD_

The 4 smurfs ran, as fast as their legs could take them. Jokey sometimes couldn't catch up for he wasn't a fast runner. "Wh- *pant* where are we going?" Jokey asked, worrying if they would get cought. "Hey, theres a cave over there, lets stay there untill Brainy is 100% again." Gutsy pointed out. "Lets go" Grouchy announced as they neerly collapsed in the abandon cave. Hefty placed Brainy againsed the wall and started to see what damage they did. He saw his arms were probably useless, his head was bleeding from gutsy gripping it, and...he wasn't breathing. "Uh guys?" Hefty asked, not taking his eyes off the uncontious smurf. "Yea?" Gutsy asked, wanting to know if there was anything wrong. "He, he's not breathing." Hefty pointed out, a little in horror. "WHAT?" the other 3 smurfs yelled in unison as they ran to see. It was true, Brainy's chest wasn't raising, and Hefty placed his hand in front of Brainy in hope of feeling a breath...nothing. "What have we done?" Jokey cryed. "Was it Grouchy with his hand covering Brainy's nose and mouth?" Gutsy asked, shaking a little. They were in for it now. "I didn't know he stopped brathing" Grouchy protested. "Now now, now's not the time to fight, we need to consontrate on waking Brainy up." Hefty assured. The others all agreed and knelt down in front of Brainy. "So, who's doing CPR?" Jokey asked. All their eyes widened to the size of plates. "HEFTY, HE'S THE TOUGHEST!" Gutsy blerted out in his thick scottish accent. "I HATE CPR" Grouchy added, as allways. "WHAT? NO, NO WAY!" Hefty resorted. "We'll come back when your done." Gutsy said as they started to leave. "Fine, but wew never speeking of this. DEAL?" Hefty shouted. "DEAL" the other smurfs shouted from around the corner. Hefty looked at Brainy helplessly. He knew that if he didn't do mouth-to-mouth, Brainy would die, and it would be his fault. But he also knew that if he did CPR, the others would never let him live this down. He gave in and moved closer to Brainy. Reluctently connecting their lips, inhaleing, then exhaleing; Hopeing to Start up Brainy's breathing again. As soon and Hefty felt Brainy breath, he parted quickley to see he had done it, Brainy was breathing. But something was amiss. Brainy was _GASPING_ for air. Not breathing normally, taking deep breaths as though he was in some toxic gas. Hefty sighed. Brainy would live, if he had any body left after this was over. A few muinets later, The others returned with leaves and vines. "We can't go back to the village, so we will have to use this instead." Jokey stated. Seeing Brainy was breathing again, they all looked at hefty in shock. "What?" Hefty asked. "Why, is he _GASPING_ for air?" Grouchy asked for all of them. "I don't know, i think we should check his lungs." Hefty suggested. So Gutsy walked over and knelt before Brainy, placing his hand on Brainy's heart. "His heart beat, it's weak. I can heardly feel it." Gutsy explained in shock. "IT'S ALL OVER! PAPA WILL NEVER FORGIVE US FOR DOING SUCH AN UNSMURFY THING! AND TO HIS APRENTIS?" Jokey cryed at the top of his voice. "I know we'll be here for a while, so we need food. somesmurf needs to go." Hefty orderd. All eyes fell onto Jokey. "Why me?" Jokey asked, taking a step back. "This is, kinda all your falt Jokey, if you never pulled that prank on us and framed Brainy, none of this would have happend." Gutsy blamed. Jokey looked at each smurf in turn, wanting for one to protest. But no, so Jokey turned in defeat and left the cave slowley, turning back a few times to see if anysmurf had changed their mind, but they just pointed out the cave as he slowley left. The 3 remaning smurfs turned to Brainy, grabbing the leaves and vines and started rapping up Brainy's wounds. Finding that actually, very few of Brainy's bones were broken; But they wern't noticable unless you looked closley. Brainy did flinch a few times, but other than that stayed uncontious the whole time. "Awww look at him, he's like a little smurfling." Gutsy cooed, seeing Brainy was smaller and picking on that. "Yea, a smurfling that had the life squeezed out of him" Grouchy commented. "Focus please." Hefty intruded. The other 2 nodded and turned back to the task at hand. "Hey guys?" Jokey came running, arms full of tree-growen food. "The other smurfs are looking for us." Jokey neerley screemed. "SHHH Ok, ok, all we need is a plan." Gutsy Stated calmley. Hefty grabbed Brainy and picked him up bridal style. "I got one, we RUN" Hefty shouted, as he darted to the exit. The other followed suit as they ran. They heared the other smurfs calling their names, but they ignored them. Running as fast as they couled, they made it to a cliff. The jump was small, but easy to fall off when carrying somesmurf with them. Gutsy, Jokey, and Grouchy all made it accross. But Hefty was having trouble, The shouts got louder. "Come on Hefty, pass Brainy over." Gutsy advised. Hefty gulped, scrunching his eyes closed, he flung Brainy over.

_Did Brainy make it? Will they get caught? keep tuned to find out ^.^ DON'T GET ME WRONG! BRAINY IS MY FAVE SMURF. IT'S JUST I AM EXPANDING ON A DREAM I HAD WHERE BRAINY WAS CRUSHED BY SOMETHING! I just changed it to smurfs that did it. ^.^_


	3. Brainy who?

_Back...again X3 Now, back to the story =)_

Hefty opend one eye to see Brainy made it over. Gutsy was holding him up. The shouts getting neer as Hefty leped accross, grabbing Brainy, and running for all he's worth. The others following suit. They needed to stop somewhere; ANYWHERE, just so they could relax for a while. They found a massive tree with a hole in it, perfect smurf size. Gutsy climbed up and checked to see if there was anything living in it. No, the hole was compleatley vacant. "Up here smurfs." Gutsy orderd as he helped get Brainy in. They hid in there for ages, they soon fell asleep. The next morning, Grouchy woke first and checked Brainy to see if anything had changed. Brainy's breathing was a little wabbley, and he found Brainy to be cold. He soon felt cold to. The others woke to be cold. "Why is it so cold in here?" Hefty asked to see Brainy was cold aswell. "Oh no, it's not good for brainy to be cold in his condition." Hefty stated. Jokey, still feeling guilty to have set the prank up in the first place, pulled out a jacket from his pocket and slipped it on Brainy. "Where did you get a jacket from?" Gutsy asked. "Well, it's a joke jacket with a place for jokes, but i havent refilled it yet." Jokey explained. Brainy moved a little, the others noticed. "Brainy?" Grouchy asked, hopeing he would wake up. Brainy's eyes slowley opend and he looked around, taking in his surrowndings. "Brainy, are you okay?" Gutsy asked. When he saw the other smurfs he started shaking in fear, hugging himself and trying to get back. "Brainy?" Hefty asked, notecing something was wrong. "Wh-what...?" Was all Brainy could say. "Brainy? Is something the matter?" Jokey asked, stepping forward. Brainy just looked horrified, still trying to cower away from them, but they had blocked the entrence. He was trapped. Hefty, sensing the smurf's distress, shuffled forward and placed a counforting hand on Brainy's sholder, thet was crushed, so he was cearful. "Brainy, will you tell me what's bothering you?" Hefty asked softly. "Y-Y-You..." Brainy stammered in fear. Then Hefty got it. He was afraid of them after what they did. "Don't worry Brainy, we won't hurt you anymore, It was Jokey. Sorry for blaming you." Hefty apolagized. Brainy looked up at Hefty, then turned to the other smurfs. They all nodded. Brainy still didn't look that convinced, eyes still looking at them as though they where ghosts. Shaking intensly. Grouchy got an idea. He hated the idea, but it was all he could think of doing. He slowley moved closer to Brainy and gave Brainy an out-of-character hug. All smurfs didn't know what was happening. Jokey soon caught on and joined the hug, Brainy still unconvinced. Gutsy joined in too and Hefty did aswell. They all hugged lightley as to not hurt Brainy anymore than they had allready. Brainy squirmed only a tiny bit and they all released. "You have no idea what we've been through just to keep you alive." Grouchy stated. Brainy looked down at himself, seeing the jacket and leaves. "Wh-Where am i?" Brainy asked in a whisper. "Were in a tree, we where running from the other smurfs, after what we did to you, we couldn't face them." Hefty said, laughing lightly as though it was all a joke. "Who are you?" Brainy asked Hefty. All of them had shock written all over their faces. "Wh-What do you mean, wh-who are you?" Hefty asked, shocked at Brainy's choice of question. "I mean what i said. A-and, uh, Who is this Brainy?" Brainy asked, This cought their attention. "Don't you know? Your Brainy." Gutsy said, pointing at Brainy. "I-I am?" He asked, looking up at them. "Yes, you are." Hefty clarified. "Why, do i hurt so much?" Brainy asked, looking down his body again. "Uh, well, it's a long story, why don't we just, leave now." With that Hefty lifted Brainy up, he squinted a bit as Hefty carried him out.

_Uh Oh, Their in trouble. Brainy's got amnesia and it burst their bubble (yeah yeah). They've been out all night and they haven't been home, jumping over cliffs their (all alone) *end* i know, i got bored ^.^ What will they do now? find out later._


	4. Questions and answers

_MORE! Lets just start T_Tll_

Hefty jumped down to see the others waiting. Brainy still looked a bit afraid but how would you like it if a bunch of strangers came up to you, told you who you where and carried you off when your at your weakest. Not atall i bet. Hefty looked at Brainy. "Your safe with us, if theres anyone els who comes up to you, run and hide. Got that?" Hefty asked. Brainy nodded, deciding to trust them. They kept on walking and Brainy asked some questions, and then came the big guns. "How did i get hurt like this?" This question caught them all off gard. "Uh, i would rather we didn't tell you that." Hefty replyed, trying to leave the subject there. But to no pervale. "But, it's my body so i have a right to know. Right?" Brainy pressed on. Wanting an answer. "It was nothing." Jokey hesitated. "Nothing can't make me hurt like this. Why won't you tell me?" Brainy asked. "Well, it's, complicated laddie." Gutsy finaly replyed. "How complicated?" Brainy cept on pressing. He was still that persistant, even after loosing his memory? "You wouldn't understand." Grouchy growled, getting annoyed. Jee, Brainy was still as annoying as before. "And why wouldn't i?" Brainy kept on going, how far was he going to dig? "Because your you, and were us." Jokey simply responded, they really just didn't want to tell him, they don't want him to run off, like in all those storys. "Your saying i'm different?" Brainy stopped walking, just stearing at them. "What? NO, YOUR NORMAL! JUST LIKE EVERYOTHER SMURF!" Jokey shouted, not wanting Brainy to feel down. "Hey, Jokey? Is that you?" They heared a voice from behind a bush, they recodnised it as smurfette's. "We gotta go." Hefty panicked, grabbing Brainy's arm and running. "Why are we running Hefty?" Brainy asked as the others followed. "Uh, well, we just are." Hefty hesitated as he ran. "Why won't any of you tell me anything?" Brainy asked, tearing up. Hefty heared Brainy's voice wabble and dived behind a tree, and looked into Brainy's eyes to show he was telling the truth. "Were just afraid Brainy, afraid you will run away and never come back. We really care about you Brainy, we just didn't know out own streangth, and..." Hefty looked away, tearing up himself. "So, your one of the causes?" Hefty looked at Brainy, now would be a good time to tell. "*sigh* Promise you wont run away?" Hefty asked, the others had all gatherd round. "I promise" Brainy said. But Hefty kept a decant grip on him, also trying not to hurt him. "Well, we got a prank smurfed on us, and we jumped to conclusions and blamed you. We only wanted to scare you so you wouldn't try a prank again. But insteat we ended up c-c-crushing you, and after we did, we found out it was Jokey who smurfed the prank, not you. We didn't want any other smurf finding out what we had done, se we ran away, nursed you and tryed to make you well again. But, you got amnesia and now were here." Hefty said, looking at the ground. To their suprise Brainy didn't run. He stayed. Looking sadly at Hefty. "You know, i may not remember anything, but i know running from your problems never solves anything. It's like the way i see death. You haved to accept the facts and take your punishment. I may not remember much, but i know my belives." Brainy advised. "Who knew you were so good at giving advice?" Grouchy asked in bewilderment. Brainy just shrugged. He honestly didn't know. "Okay, Everyone, were going to the village." Hefty said. Getting up, they started for home.

_YAY BRAINY BEING SMART 3 What will happen? find out (Yada yada yada) see ya_


	5. Home Sweet home

_Let's just start this time X3_

Hefty explained to Brainy he shouldn't be afraid, and that he should with the others. They made it to the village and were swamed by smurfs asking questions. something on the lines of, "_WHAT HAPPEND_" Or "_Are you okay?_" Papa soon came and moved all the others aside. "Are you allright?" Papa asked them. "Well, we are, Brainy's not, and we won't be after we tell you why." Jokey rambled. "What?" Papa asked, seeing the jaket and leaves wrapped around Brainy. "What happend to you Brainy?" Papa asked. Brainy looked at the floor. "Honestly, i don't remember." Brainy told. "How can you not know?" Papa pressed on, wanting more infomation. "Well...you see...i don't...who are you?" Brainy asked. This made all the smurfs gasp. "Wh-What do you mean, Wh-Who are you?" Papa asked. "Hey, Hefty said the same this when i asked him in that tree." Brainy recalled. "Tree?" Papa asked. "Well, from what i gatherd we needed a safe place to sleep, i guess, i dunno i wan uncontious." Brainy said truthfully. "So, you don't remember anything?" Papa asked leaning in for his aprentis to answer. "Well, only the things they told me, but i had to force the answers out." Brainy explained. Papa turned to the others. "How did Brainy get amnesia?" Papa asked. "Uh, well..." Hefty turned to Brainy, He responded with a small nod. "Me, Grouchy and Gutsy, sorta, c-crushed him." Hefty explained timidly. "Crushed him? In what sence?" Papa asked with wide eyes of shock. "Well, we blaimed Brainy for a prank that was smurfed on us, we only wanted to scare Brainy to never smurf a prank again, but instead we crushed him, squeezed the life outta him, and afterwoulds we found out it was Jokey who smurfed the prank and we ran away." Gutsy explained. All the smurfs just steared at them with their mouthes agape. "So, if you ran away, what changed your mind and come back?" Papa asked worried. "Well, after Hefty told Brainy, Brainy said we can't run from out problems. He also related the situation to his view on death. That you have to accept your punishment. So, we came back straight after." Grouchy replyed. "Wait, Brainy told you that?" Papa asked, oviously not beliving his ears. "Yea, I guess he is a good advice giver." Jokey added. Papa turned to Brainy who was confused. "Brainy, it this true, you told them that?" Papa asked in just above a whisper. "Uh yea, why? Did i do something wrong?" Brainy asked. "No, i just never heared any of my little smurfs give advice like that." Papa stated. "Come on Brainy, i need to check up on you." Papa said lightley pulling Brainy to his lab. He sat Brainy and a chair and lightley poked brainy's arms. "Dose that hurt?" Papa asked. "Mmmhmmm" Brainy nodded. Papa then lightley poked Brainy's sholders. "Dose that hurt?" He asked again. "Mmmhmmm" Brainy nodded again, a tear of pain in the corner of his eyes. Papa saw Brainy's head, and lightly poked that. "Dose this hurt?" Papa asked for the 3rd time. Brainy flinched and nodded, the teares running down his cheeks. "Brainy? Your body is crushed. I don't know what i'm supposed to do-" "You can try that magic spell book over there." Brainy interupted. Papa turned and saw the dusty book on his shelf. "How did you notice that?" Papa asked suprised. Brainy just shrugged, flinching a bit. Papa grabbed the book and blew the dust off of it, flicking through the yellow torn pages. He found the spell and tryed to cast it. But he was missing ingreadience. Brainy somehow was handing them to him as though they had allways been there. "Brainy, how are you doing this?" Papa asked with a suprised expression. "I dunno, i find them?" Brainy suggested. Papa just kept on casting the spell and soon enough, Brainy's broken boned where whole again. "There, now all thats left is your memory." Papa listed. Brainy tilted his head to the side in confustion. "Um, there are 2 options you know." Brainy pointed out. "Huh?" Papa asked. "Yea, theres hit me on the head really hard, or try and show me things from my past. whichever comes first." Brainy stated. Papa just steared at him, eyes wide. "You know this, how?" Papa asked. "I dunno, i just do." Brainy explained. "Come on." Papa dragged Brainy out, just to miss Brainy wiggle his fingers, and put the medical book in it's place, at the other side of the room.

_WHAT'S UP WITH BRAINY! Keep waiting to find out XD I will take longer to post the next chapter, but i know it will keep you in suspence ^.^_


	6. GARGAMEL!

_YAY, BACK AFTER A LONG HARD SCHOOL DAY! Start ^.^_

All the smurfs tryed to help, but it wasn't working. And Brainy was somehow making wierd things happen, but he never knew how. And when Papa turned to see what the smurfs were hurrying about, he missed it; Every time. "Come on Brainy, remember how you went on and on and _ON_ about yourself?" Smurfette asked, hopeing to help him gain SOME memory. "Uh, no. Sorry." Brainy apolagized, looking around. "Aw come on Brainy, you must remember _SOMETHING_!" Snappy said, getting a little annoyed. "Sorry, i just, can't remember." Brainy said while walking away sadly, thinking and trying hard to remember something. "Brainy?" Brainy turned around to see Papa and some other smurfs coming up to him. "Any luck?" Papa asked. He needed Brainy to remember something. _ANYTHING_. "No, but i do know that my memory is still in there, i just can't access it." Brainy stated when pointing to his head sadly. "Wait, how do you know that?" Papa asked. He never heared a smurf say that before. "Uh, i dunno. I just do." Brainy said shrugging. Hefty, Gutsy, Grouchy and Jokey all came up to Brainy. "Brainy, maby we can show you something that might help." Hefty explained. "But, we allready showed Brainy his quotations. It didn't work." Papa pointed out. "Trust us Papa." Jokey said pleedingly. "Well, you did this to Brainy in the first place-" "Papa, thats why were trying to make it right again. Please?" Gutsy asked. "Fine. But i'm comeing too." Papa orderd as they left for the woods. They walked and talked but nothing helped Brainy's memory. He kept saying "_Sorry, i just can't remember._" Suddenly, Gargamel jumped out of a bush with his sack and cat. "Got you now miserable smurfs." He bellowed as he chased them. Brainy, remembering what hefty told him to do, hid in a tree and whatched helplessly as Papa, Gutsy, Grouchy, Hefty, and Jokey, all got captured. And some more smurfes that tryed to help, even the smurflings. Gargamel, not seeing Brainy in the tree, started skipping home to his hovel, Brainy following out of sight, singing in his crokey dry voice. "OH, I'll eat a few, and boyle a few, and make the rest into gold..." Brainy coverd his ears, it was _HORRIBLE_. Brainy followed until Gargamel made it back. Keeping his distance, Brainy sat on the window sill, still out of sight. He whatched as Gargamel trapped all his capties in a cage and started boyling soup on the stove. Brainy looked around frantically. He could tell this strange human was evil. Then, Brainy had a plan. He jumped onto the potion shelf and whistled, catching Azriel's attention. "Meawww" She snarled as she stalked ready to pounce. "Look, AZRIEL YOU STUPID CAT, YOU MISSED ONE, GET HIM" Gargamel squarked. Azriel pounced but Brainy jumped high, flipped, and landed on his feet panting. "How did he do that?" Papa whispered to himself, whatching in amazement. Brainy ran as the cat chased him. "Brainy, LOOK OUT!" The smurfs all yelled. But they didn't know this was all acording to plan. Azriel was coverd in unknown chemicals. Brainy skidded to a halt in front of gargamel, nosmurf had a _CLUE_ what he was doing. "BRAINY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They could all see from Brainy's face that he was sceared and unsure, but Brainy was ditermined to save them. Azriel rocketed towards the amnesa-proned-smurf. But to all their amazement, Brainy did a back flip onto Gargamel's head, pulling rude faces at the female cat. Azriel tryed to get the smurf, but he jumped of, flipping, and landed on the table in front of the other smurfs. Brainy turned around to see Gargamel and Azriel fall to the ground in a heap. Brainy wiggled his fingers again and the keys on Gargamel's belt started moving. Then, they started flying towards Brainy. Brainy cought them and unlocked the cage in whitch the other smurfs were trapped in. "Brainy, how did you do that?" Papa asked in bewilderment. "I dunno, i saw the cat loved chasing smurfs, saw the potion shelf, and if my calculations are right the cat and man should be stuck together like glue." Indeed Brainy was right. They all turned to see Azriel and Gargamel fighting to get off eachother. "Y-You mean you _planned_ the _whole_ thing? Even the chase?" Papa asked, eyes wide in amazemend. "Uh, Yea?" Brainy answerd. "Wait, how did you get the keys off of Gargamel when your over here?" Grampa smurf asked, he had never seen that before. "I. Don't. Know" Brainy replyed slowley and clearley as to try and stop these pressing answers getting out. "Wait, you don't know?" Papa asked in confusion. "I've been saying that this whole time." Brainy answerd frustratedly. Papa steared at him, he didn't know how he did that? but then, how did he know to _DO_ that? He seems to know lots, just not his social life. Papa thought, he had so many questions that had no answers. They started for home, Brainy still not remembering things.

_OOOOO MORE DRAMA! Brainy knows things, and can do things. But how? We may never know ^^ Keep waiting for updates to find out XD_


	7. Memories and discoveries

_The next chapted because your all awsome, and i should be doing homework. YAY i do like revews saying your oppinion. so go ahead. ^^ Lets see what happens..._

They made it back to the village, Clumsy approached Brainy. "Brainy, do ya remember me?" He asked, worried. "Uhh, no, sorry." Brainy answerd apolagetically. "It's me, Clumsy, your best friend." Clumsy said leaning in, he really wanted his buddy back. "Uh, no, but, i have a best friend?" Brainy asked. "Yea, why don't we go ta your house and see if we can find anything that might help." Clumsy pleaded. "But, Clumsy, we showed him his quotations, it didn't help." Papa pointed out. "Come on Papa smurf, please?" Clumsy pleaded, he knew what could bring back his friend he grew up annoying. "All right. Clumsy." Papa accepted. Clumsy jumped for joy and grabbed Brainy's arm and dragged him away. They enterd Brainy's house, which was a tip because no one cleaned it up after the insident with the 'strongest smurfs in the village.' "I apreatiate your help, but i'm afraid nothings worked so far." Brainy said, whatching Clumsy tripping over some stuff. "Ops, uh, thats why they call me Clumsy." Clumsy stated nervously as he got back up on his feet. "Uh, i gatherd." Brainy replyed, whatching Clumsy slowley make his way to Brainy's desk that he was sitting at before the insident. Clumsy picked up the book that wasn't finished, for it wasn't quotations he was wrighting, he was wrighting in his diary. "Uh, dose this ring any bells?" Clumsy asked, whatching Brainy walk over to him. Clumsy showed Brainy it. "See, you wrote about the time we became friends. Heh." Clumsy said, pointing to one of his entries. "No, sorry." Brainy said, looking down at the messy floor. Clumsy, seeing it wasn't helipg, was about to put it back when a pice of paper fell out. As curious as Clumst is, he picked it up and looked at the content. It was a paragraph of somesort. The paper was crumpled a bit, but still readable. Looking at Brainy, who was shuffling his feet still looking at the floor, he handed it to him. "Dose this help atall?" He asked his buddy. Brainy took the paper and looked at it, reading the content. "Oh, i don-" Brainy froze, looking up at Clumsy with wide eyes. "B-Brainy?" Clumsy asked worried. Then Brainy passed out, falling to the floor with a thud. Still holding the paper. "Oh no what have i done?" Clumsy asked, poking Brainy. "PAPA SMURF" Clumsy yelled, running for Papa. They returned. Papa knelt down beside Brainy, putting a hand on his cheek for a puls. "He's alive, just uncontious." Papa explained. Papa noteced the paper in Brainy's hand, and reached out and took it. Reading it to himself.

_'I hate you can be said in many ways. Words, actions, body laungage, all ways still hurt the listener. It dosen't matter if your as low as a pesant, or as high as a king. 'I hate you' will allways sting. I am a smurf. A happy blue creature that is told to live with a smile. But i can't do it. I get the feeling everysmurf hates me. I can tell by the venom in their eyes when i'm around, and the tention in the atmosphere, and the way they sey my name. They pick on me because i have a disability, and i try for attention because everysmurf is too buisy. All but Clumsy never want to be around me, even Papa. I have conciderd suicide, but Clumsy holds me back, saying 'NO we need you.' When i highly doubt that. They kick me out of the village on a daily basis, and never listen to me. Even when i'm telling the truth. I try and hide my sorrow with a fake smile and a high atatude. They all say i know nothing, and now, i'm starting to agree. For i, Brainy smurf, am now dead inside.'_

Papa just steared with wide eyes. Brainy wrote that? After reading it out to the other smurfs, Brainy moved, waking up. "Brainy?" Papa asked, putting a hand on his sholder. Handing the paper to Clumsy and he put it back in the book. Brainy's eyes opend and he saw the smurfs. "Wh-What happend?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his head. "You passed out. are you allright?" Papa asked, leaning over Brainy. "Yes, why wouldn't i be?" Brainy asked, utterly confused. "Do you remember anything?" Papa asked, this just made Brainy even more confused. "Why ask me that?" He asked. "Oh, for crying out loud wippersmurfers, it's ovious he still has amnesia." Grampa put in. "Amnesia? _AMNESIA_? How did i get_ AMNESIA_, Papa smurf?" Brainy asked, getting worried. "You can ask Hufty, Grouchy, and Gutsy that." Papa said, pointing to 3 sheepish-looking smurfs. Brainy, remembering the insident, backed away to hide behide Papa smurf. "Now i remember." He whisperd, looking at the 3 mentiond smurfs in horror. "Brainy?" They asked in unison. Brainy looked at the ground. "Y-You neerly killed me." Brainy whisperd, tears spilling from his eyes silently. "We didn't mean to, it was Jokey who pranked us, not you." Gutsy said, trying to calm Brainy down. Brainy just turned away, it made him feel worse. "So, you d-did it on p-p-p-p-perp-pous?" Brainy quiverd, tears staining his cheeks. "What? NO!" Grouchy resorted. Brainy looked at them helpless. "Th-Then why? i d-didn't d-do anyth-th-thing?" Brainy asked through tears. The 3 looked at Brainy. Jokey came in, and seeing Brainy in tears and Papa looking angrly at him, he knew that Brainy had his memory back.

_AAAAND AWSOMNESS LIVES ^^ I made up the story thing Brainy should have written, so, keep waiting. What will happen NOW?_


	8. Brainy's back, and were in for it now

_YAY! So, this story is making me feel famous (even though i know i am NOT), because of all the people adding me to their author's list ^^ please do the smurfy thing and review if you can ^^ Lets start._

Jokey stood dumbfounded. Brainy was back, and now he was in for it. So was Hefty, Gutsy, and Grouchy. Brainy hid further behind Papa, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. Papa was angry at Jokey for doing this to Brainy. "Jokey." Papa growled, this smurf needed to learn when to stop, he neerly got Brainy killed. Jokey was shaking in fear, he was so not gonna live this through. Brainy's tears continued to flow like a waterfall, he was afraid of them now; And after what Papa read out, Brainy was allready depressed as it is. Jokey backed to the door, afraid. "I allready thought your jokes were dangerous and now you crossed the line." Papa yelled, not raising his voice though. Hefty looked at Brainy as he hid further behind Papa. But Papa stood and started walking over to jokey. This smurf needed to be put in his place. Brainy just hurryed off to the corner, still crying. "Jokey, come with me." Papa orderd as he dragged Jokey out and off to Jokey's house. The other 3 turned to Brainy, who was still cowering in the corner. "Brainy?" Gutsy asked, but Brainy just tryed to hide his face. Grouchy slowley aproached Brainy and knelt down in front of him, this action just made Brainy quiver and cry harder. Grouchy ignored it and gave Brainy an out-of-character hug again. Brainy just froze, what was he doing? Hefty came over and joined in, and soon Gutsy aswell. Brainy had no idea what was going on. When they let go Brainy just steared up at them. "You have no idea what we've boon though." Hefty said. "Yea, you gave him mouth-to-mouth." Gutsy laughed. "NO, WE MADE A DEAL, NEVER SPEEK OF THAT AGAIN! REMEMBER?" Hefty shouted. Brainy's eyes widend. "Hefty?" Brainy whisperd. "Uh, told you we've been through alot. Heh" Hefty replyed nervosly. Brainy just steared at him. "Were the only people that know, other than Jokey." Gutsy added, seeing Brainy's discomfort. Brainy just steared in disbelife, eyes wide. Grouchy placed a hand on Brainy's sholder for comfort, but Brainy just steared, not taking notice of Grouchy. Hefty started to get nervose. "If i didn't you would be dead right now." Hefty whisperd, and started to walk away. "Hey Hefty?" Brainy called, catching his attention. "Uh, thanks anyway." Brainy said, looking away. "Uh, yea." Hefty said as he left, leaving Grouchy and Gutsy. Gutsy turned to Brainy. "Ya know, when you had amnesia, you knew things we didn't and performed magic." Brainy's head swung around to look at Gutsy, eyes wide. "What?" Brainy whisperd. "Yea, ya knew how to cure amnesia, and said things Papa was amazed at, you convinced us to come back by relating our situation to your view on death..." Gutsy listed. "So, i knew all that, but didn't have a clue on how or who any of you where?" Brainy asked. "Yea." Gutsy replyed, looking down to his feet. "But, how?" Brainy asked. "We don't call you 'Brainy' for nothing." They turned to see Papa at the door. "Huh?" Brainy asked, still confused. "When you first came here, you could do things the others couldn't, though you couldn't see because i didn't know you needed glasses at the time." Papa explained. Brainy was beyond confused. "But, why dose everyone say i'm an idiot and stupid then?" Brainy whisperd, looking at the floor. Papa walked over to Brainy and knelt down in front of him. "I don't know." Papa said, wispering as well. Brainy just steared at his feet, finding them unusaly interesting. "You say i performed, magic?" Brainy said, keeping his eyes on his feet. "Yea, you've allways been good at magic, but you can only do it when your unaware of it. So i never told you." Papa replyed honestly. Brainy just steared at the floor in front of him. "Hey, you saved us." Papa piped up. "What?" Brainy asked, he was truly confused. "Yea, we all got cought by Gargamel, you came and planned a chase with Azriel, you got them stuck together..." Papa explained what happend, Brainy just stearing. "I did all that?" Brainy asked in a whisper. "Yep, it was amazing." Papa said. "Wish i could have seen it." Brainy said, looking at the floor again.

_YAY! Can people please give me ideas, i started this and don't know how ta finish it. REVIEW!_


	9. Apologys and FLAMES!

_Hi, Back. Sorry for the late update, but I am slowley running out of ideas and i have no way to end the story T-T...please submit your ideas and i may take them into consideration. Thanx ^^_

Jokey just steared at his now empty joke closet. Papa had confiscated all his prize joke boxes and silly flowers. He was stripped of all jokey apart from his big book of laughs. Soon, Papa came in with Brainy, Hefty, Grouchy and Gutsy. "Jokey, what do you say to Brainy?" Papa asked sternly. "Sorry Brainy." Jokey replyed with his head low. Brainy just looked at the floor, how could he forgive him just like that? "Well, you take your time." Papa said at he left, locking the door and leaving the 5 smurfs alone. Brainy just made his way over to the corner and sat in deep thought. Hefty, Grouchy, and Gutsy gave Jokey an evil stare, oviously angry. "How could you do that?" Hefty asked, motioning to Brainy. "I-I didn't know you would do that though?" Jokey responded in defence. "We don't care. You did this to him, you fix it. NOW!" Grouchy orderd. Jokey slowley made his way over to Brainy, sitting next to him. "Uh, Brainy, you know i didn't mean to right?" Jokey asked worried for his answer. "I don't know anymore." Brainy replyed, still stearing at the floor. Jokey gulped, he needed to make this right, and fast. "Come on Brainy, you know i didn't mean it. Right?" Jokey asked a little too hopefully. "No." Brainy replyed blankley, not ever looking up from the floor. Jokey started to get nervous. "C-Come on Brainy, can you accept my apology?" Jokey asked, leaning in. "I don't know." Brainy admitted, not once looking up at him. "Brainy, what will it take for you to forgive me?" Jokey asked. "I don't know." Brainy replyed. "Come on Briany, please?" Jokey asked, leaning in more. "No." Brainy replyed flatley. "What?" Jokey asked, backing up a bit. "I said NO." Brainy cryed as he burst into tears, wrapping his arms around his legs and sobbing. "Brainy, i never ment no harm." Jokey said softly. "Look what i found laddies, a match." Gutsy decleared, holding the tiny pice of wood up in the air. "PUT THAT DOWN, DO YOU WANT TO START A FIRE?" Grouchy yelled in a panic. Gutsy placed the match on the table. Brainy still crying his eyes out with soggy wet tears. "Briany, everything's fine now, it's over, you lived." Jokey pointed out, placing a reashuring hand on Brainy's back for comfort. "I-I d-d-don't-t c-care." Brainy stated through tears. "What do you mean you don't care, you suvived didn;t you?" Jokey asked, rubbing Brainy's back. "Bearly, i b-bet no one would c-c-care if i di d-d-die." Brainy hicupped. "That's not true." Hefty blurted out, running to Brainy and hugging him. "H-Hefty?" Brainy asked in aware. "Don't say we hate you because we don't, don't say we would want you dead because we don't. We really care about you Brainy, really." Hefty explained hugging tightley. Grouchy and Gutsy joined in, Brainy just shocked. Jokey hesitated for a moment then joined in too. Papa walked in. "I see you made up?" Papa asked, seeing the outpore of affection. "Yea, i guess." Hefty said, letting go of Brainy, the others following suit. "Well, come on everysmurf, we need to go smurfberry picking." Papa declared. There was a sudden "YAY" from outside the house. Papa left, Hefty, Gutsy, Grouchy, and Jokey followed. Brainy stayed where he was for a while to think things through. But when he heared the door lock he suddenly felt worse. Brainy was locked in. He ran quickley to the door and tryed to open it, but to no avail. This caused the innocent little match to fall off the table. The red painted tip scraped along the wall before hitting the ground, lighting itself. The smurfpaper was left on the floor, but in no more than a few seconds, it was on fire. Brainy turned and saw the fire, he was trapped. Brainy knew all the smurfs hated him, and now this just proved his theory right. Brainy hurrled and tryed pulling and pushing the door, hammering at it. Nosmurf came, and Brainy continued to feel his tempriture rising. The fire crawlled closer and he soon felt out of breath. Trying to inhale he only let smoke and fumes into his lungs. Caughing violently, he stambled over to the window looking out. Nosmurf was there. Brainy felt his breathing neerly become inpossible, and he fell to the floor; Glasses falling off. Now neerly blind and unable to breath, he felt around, trying to find his glasses before it was too late. After soon not finding his glasses, Brainy felt around, trying to find something to hold onto. Nothing. Brainy fell to the floor and gave into fate's wish and desire. Lying there, the thought about everything he had done, and tryed to find what saten was punishing him for. If he made a serious error, he couldn't remember it. Brainy desided to accept what was becoming of him. Feeling sweat falling down his tear-stained face. He gave up. Unable to speek, Brainy opend his blurry visioned eyes, seeing nothing but red and yellow light, it was making his eyes hurt. Brainy soon closed his eyes. If God wanted him to end here and now, he shall. "Sorry for everything i did." He coughed before falling uncontious.

_WILL BRAINY MAKE IT? I had an appithony in chemistry, we were working with flames and such. I DO NOT HATE BRAINY! I LOVE BRAINY AND FOREVER WILL!_


	10. BALFAZAR ATTACK

_YAY MORE, i know i haven't uploaded much latley, but it's because i need inspiration. and reviwes do just that ^^_

Hefty noteced something was wrong. He could sence something was missing, something important. He looked around and soon realized what was missing. "Hey Gutsy, you seen Brainy?" Hefty asked. Gutsy's face filled with realization. "No, i thought he came out with us." Gutsy replyed. "Hey Grouchy, seen Brainy anywhere?" He asked the grouch who only stood there and started to search the smurfberry felds. "I hate this." Grouchy said simply, worry all over his face. "Whats wrong Grouchy?" Papa asked approaching them. "Seen Brainy?" Grouchy asked quickley. "No, i thought he was with you." Papa replyed. Jokey, who had been un noticed, smiled and let out a small scratchy giggle. Little did he know of the danger he put Brainy in. "Jokey." Papa said sternly. "Yes Papa." Jokey replyed smiling. "You know where Brainy is, don't you." Papa said, walking closer to the jokster. "Yea, why?" Jokey asked, still smiling. "You remember what happend last time you got Brainy in one of your practical jokes?" Papa asked, raising an eyebrow. Jokey's smile instantly fell, he rememberd the match and how Brainy could be fighting the door. He wasn't stupid, he just didn't think half the time. "*Gulp* papa, i think i crossed the line." Jokey said, face filling with shock and worry. "Jokey?" Papa asked in a 'show me where he is' kind of way. Jokey just fled, running towards the village. Papa and the 3 strong smurfs soon chased him, not letting get away. Jokey froze, he started regretting everything he had ever done. Papa and the other 3 soon approaching too. "JOKEY, BRAINY'S IN THERE?" Hefty neerly screemed, seeing Jokey's burning house. Jokey just nodded slowley. Gutsy charged for the house, knocking the door down and looked around. Spotting the uncontious smurf, he ran over to him, seeing his glasses had fallen off. Finding them, Gutsy flung Brainy over his sholder, running out; And placing Brainy on the ground. He then ran to try and put out the fire. After succeeding, he ran and joined the others. Brainy was still uncontious, not breathing, and had a few burn marks on him. "Jokey." Papa felt this smurf needed to learn when to seriously stop. "I never ment to hurt nosmurf." Jokey defended. "You said that last time." Grouchy growled. Hefty felt Brainy's heart beat. It was luckly still there. "How is he still alive?" Hefty whisperd. Brainy gose through so much, he wanted to know how his heart can keep a steady beat. They took Brainy to Papa's house. "HEFTY, DO CPR AGAIN, LIKE BOFORE!" Gutsy declared, shutting Hefty in there with Brainy in Papa's bed. Hefty sighed. Looking at Brainy, he shut the windows and knelt down beside him. "How, Why, I just don't get it." Hefty said, looking at Brainy with pleading eyes. Leaning in, he hesitated then placed his lips on Brainy's again. Inhaleing and exhaling like before. As soon as he felt Brainy breath he jolted away. Why was it allways _HIM_ doing CPR on Brainy? Hefty noteced Brainy looked pale. Jumping up he ran and got Papa to see what was wrong _THIS_ time. "He seems to have caught an illness. He can't die of it, he will just be unable to do much." Papa explained. Feeling Brainy's forehead, he noteced Brainy was _BURNING_, but his body was somehow _freezing cold_? Papa didn't understand it, at all. "What? How?" Gutsy asked, shocked. "Probably the fumes and the smoke." Papa said, looking at Brainy who was now only sleeping. Jokey really needed to stop before he gets somesmurf killed. BOOM! Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Papa, Gutsy, Hefty, and Grouchy all ran out to see balfazar (sorry if i spell his name wrong) attacking the village, zapping lazers from his fingers. Papa's eyes widend as he ran back in, they needed to get Brainy outta there. The 3 brawny smurfs ran in aswell. "Hefty, get Bariny out of here." Papa orderd, running out as the house rumbled from getting hit by a lazer. Hefty lifted Brainy and carried him bridal style, and ran to the other 2 still in the room. Another lazer and the wall fell down, exposing them to balfazar. All the other smurfs had ran and hid away. Balfazar, seeing the 3 smurfs, aimed at them. They had no time to react as they all got zapped by one of the lazers; Their world going black.

_WOW this is taking a while. WHAT HAPPEND TO THEM...Wait and find out :)_


	11. LOST!

_sorry for the late update, homework is killing me. HORRAY! On with the story T_Tll_

Hefty opend his eyes to find Brainy was leaning his head on his sholder, Hefty's head on top. Comeing away from Brainy, he saw Gutsy hanging on a tree branch, and Grouchy was hanging upside down from a vine. "GUYS" Hefty said loudly. The others all jerked awake, minus Brainy, and they fell on the floor with a thud. "Oww, my head." Grouchy groned. "Where are we laddies?" Gutsy asked, standing to see them in a forest, but it was very far from home. "Brainy? Brainy, are you allwrite?" Hefty lightly shook Brainy, his eyes opening weakly. "Hefty-y?" He asked in just above a painfull whisper. "It's okay Brainy, we just need to get back home." Hefty said, looking around the scene they where in and gently holding Brainy close. Brainy shiverd and hugged himself for warmth. Hefty subcontiously placed his hand on Brainy's forehead. It was burning, why did he need to keep warm? Rubbing Brainy's arm, he felt his body was freezing. Brainy let out an uneven breath, snuggling up to Hefty for warmth and body heat. "Brainy looks so weak." Gutsy pointed out. "I hate Brainy looks so weak." Grouchy added negativley. Brainy was soon asleep again, still shivering. "We need to get Brainy somewhere safe. And fast." Hefty said, looking down at the slightley smaller pale smurf. The others nodded in agreement. "But, where do we go?" Gutsy asked, scoping the area. "Well, i guess we start walking." Grouchy said, taking a few steps away and turned to them. "We don't really have a choice, do we." Grouchy added, looking down. Hefty and Gutsy looked at each other, before Hefty lifted Brainy up and they started to head off. Brainy was shivering violently, and Hefty needed to keep him warm somehow. Looking around, he made a blanket out of vines and wrapped that around Brainy, who's shivering became less aggressive. They walked for a good 10 minutes before they started to get tired. "We, really need a place to stop for the night." Gutsy pointed out. "Over here, a cave." Grouchy called, pointing to a nice cave. They all instantly sprinted to it, sitting down and setting up for the night. Hefty laid Brainy (who was fast asleep) gently down against the wall. Gutsy and Grouchy made themselves confortable and layed down and fell sleep. But they never acknowladged an indian approaching the cave, wearing feathers and holding a spear. His brown eyes fell onto the sleeping blue creatures, but he only saw Hefty and Brainy (the others were out of eye shot) and walked quitley over to the mysterious finding he had made. Scooping them up, trying not to wake them, he trotted back to his camp silently. Gutsy and Grouchy woke to find that Hefty and Brainy were missing. "Mabey they went to get food?" Grouchy suggested, looking down at where Hefty and Brainy where before. "No, Brainy's sick, Hefty would know better that take the laddie along, something's not right here." Gutsy observed. Looking around, Gutsy notesed a feather on the ground. Rushing over, he picked it up and inspected it. Looking over to Grouchy who was looking in consern, realized something. "A peakock feather, Brainy and Hefty had been taken by someone, or something. Do peakocks live around here?" Gutsy asked, looking and scanning the sky. "Not that i am aware of, somethings wrong, were missing a clue. Probably so ovious we skipped right past it." Grouchy said, scanning the sky aswell. "Well, we betta go lookin for 'em. Know where to start?" Gutsy said, standing to his feet and scanning the trees for a sign on which way to go. "Um, that way?" Grouchy asked, pointing in a random direction, opposit to the way the capture went. "It's our only hope." Gutsy said, carrying the feather along as they left, not knowing they were searching in the wrong direction.

_It's probably shorter than normal, but anyway ^^ What's gonna happen? keep waiting._


	12. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Would people please stop reviewing on 'poor Brainy? POOR JOKEY' and all things related. I just wanted to write a small story wich combines all the ideas i had swaming in my head for ages. I'm sorry if some of you don't like or enjoy the story line, but instead of reviewing on hating it, you could tell me ways to improve. I will clue you in on some small events so you can stop being so...you know. YES Brainy forgives Jokey. Jokey DOSE get his jokes back. There. Ya happy? I have a small case of writer's block...but i will **_**TRY**_** and get the next chapter up. Thanks.**


End file.
